Fences have been utilized for many centuries for a host of different purposes. As a result, many different types of fences and fence structures have been employed and styled to meet specific purposes. In view of the increase in population, as well as the density of the populace, especially in suburban and metropolitan areas, fences have emerged as a necessity for safety as well as privacy.
While many fences and dividers are constructed with brick, stone and other nondestructable materials, such type of fences are very costly and are not easily or quickly constructed. On the other hand, wooden fences comprised of a number of vertical boards placed edge to edge, have experienced a great deal of popularity, due basically to the low cost, availability and the expediency by which such type of fences can be constructed. The wooden type fences range from 6-8 feet in height, and provide a substantial degree of privacy, as well as security in preventing unauthorized entry to the enclosed premises.
Wooden fences are generally constructed by anchoring either metal posts or wooden posts in the ground, via a concrete base. Then, three or more lateral wooden supports are fastened between the posts. Lastly, the vertical wooden boards or slats are quickly nailed or stapled to the lateral supports, thus completing the fence. Hinged gates and the like can be made in a similar fashion, and fastened to the vertical posts by hinges and latch mechanisms. Many different types and variations of this type of fence are available. While the vertical posts are often made of a treated wood which is highly resistant to deterioration due to moisture and insects, the lateral supports and the vertical fence boards are often made of pine or cedar, and thus last only between 5-10 years. It can be appreciated that a substantial disadvantage with wooden fences is thus the short life thereof, until some or all of the boards require replacing.
As a result of the popularity of the wood-type fences, the fabrication and the instillation of the same requires a high degree of efficiency to remain competitive. By and large, to remain competitive in installing fences, automatic nail and staple guns are utilized to expedite instillation. While eight-foot sections of wood fences can be purchased pre-assembled, the instillation time thereof is reduced, at the expense of increased cost.
In accordance with the foregoing, a need exists for a machine that can easily and efficiently form corrugations in a precoated galvanized sheet, without scratching or otherwise marring the finish.